


Side Effects

by supernaturaltimemachine



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Hallucination Oswald Cobblepot - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, I think?, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e14 The Gentle Art of Making Enemies, my boys - Freeform, smh, why is that not a tag yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaltimemachine/pseuds/supernaturaltimemachine
Summary: After Ed gets his revenge on Oswald, his reflection has some things to say.~(Set right after 3x14)
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Side Effects

“Eddie,” his doppleganger crooned from the bathroom mirror, “what are we going to do?”

“I was thinking- well, i wanted to…” Ed trailed off. His reflection knew just as much as he did, meaning he knew he was clueless. “Did you have any ideas?”

The man in the mirror inspected his well manicured fingernails. “Not off the top of my head, no.” He looked up, meeting Ed’s eyes with a sneer. “You know who would?”

“Don’t-”

“Oh, right, he can’t help either, because we SHOT HIM and THREW HIM INTO THE RIVER!” 

“You’re. Not. Helping!” Ed shouted back, slamming his fists onto the rim of the sink, bruising his knuckles. “Ow.”

“Might wanna take some painkillers for that one, Eddie,” his reflection mused, eyes full of mocking compassion. “Don’t wanna have to deal with a broken heart _and_ a broken finger, would we?”

“Shut up,” he muttered instinctively before opening the medicine cabinet. _Oswald’s_ medicine cabinet. 

_Right._

It was well stocked, but the most notable thing was the sheer number of prescription opiates. Oswald’s limp had always been a source of pain for Ed, something he couldn’t ever fix for him, but now it proved to serve its own purpose. 

Ed picked a full bottle out of the cabinet and shook two pills into his hand, swallowing them dry. He closed the cabinet door and looked back to his other self. A wide smile sat dormant on his face.

“Happy?”

“About to be.”

“Why?”

“Check the label.”

Ed poured over the fine print on the orange bottle. Side effects may include: drowsiness, nausea… oh. Oh dear.

“I’m guessing that’s the reason Oswald didn’t take too many of those,” other-Ed said, his malicious grin cutting into his cheeks. 

Ed opened his mouth for a witty retort, but jumped when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

_“I never was a fan of hallucinations.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Dug this bad boy out of my drive and decided to post it. Take this as an apology for not updating Don't Marry Her yet (I'm sorry!!!)  
> My links:  
> [tumblr](https://lateral-org.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/crowleys_hair)  
> [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/lateralorg)


End file.
